bus_routes_in_londonfandomcom-20200216-history
HCT Group
HCT Group is a bus company operating services in Greater London. Company History On 19 August 2019, CT Plus was rebranded to HCT Group. Ash Grove (HK) Ash Grove bus garage operates London routes 26, 309, 388, 394, D6, W5, W13 and night routes N26, N550 and N551. This depot is shared with Arriva London. History In 2001, HCT commenced operating 153. In 2003, CT Plus commenced operating routes 388 and 394. On 10 March 2007, CT Plus commenced operating route W13. On 6 March 2010, CT Plus commenced operating routes 212 and W12. On 16 October 2010, CT Plus commenced operating routes 385 and 675. On 5 February 2011, CT Plus commenced operating route W5. On 3 March 2012, CT Plus commenced operating route 309. On 7 March 2015, route 212 passed to Tower Transit. On 17 October 2015, route 675 passed to London General. On 27 February 2016, CT Plus commenced operating routes 26 and N26. On 26 November 2016, the allocation of route 385 was transferred from this garage to Walthamstow Avenue (AW) garage. On 12 August 2017, route W12 was transferred from this garage to Walthamstow Avenue (WA) garage. On 3 February 2018, route 153 passed to London General. On 1 September 2018, CT Plus commenced operating routes N550 and N551. On 15 September 2018, CT Plus commenced operating route D6. In February 2019, an Optare MetroDecker EV was trialled on route 26. In April 2019, the Optare MetroDecker EV was withdrawn. Bus types used * Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Dart 8.9m for route W5 * Alexander Dennis E20D 9.0m / Enviro 200 MMC for route 394 * Alexander Dennis E20D 9.7m / Enviro 200 MMC for route 309 * Alexander Dennis E20D 10.9m / Enviro 200 MMC for routes D6 and W13 * Alexander Dennis Enviro 400H 10.2m for route 388 * Alexander Dennis E40H 10.4m / Enviro 400H City for routes 26, 388, W13, N26, N550 and N551 *BYD DD Electric 10.9m / Enviro 400 EV City as a demonstrator * Optare Solo 8.8m (OS) for route W5 * Optare Solo 9.6m (OS) for route 309 Walthamstow Avenue (AW) Walthamstow Avenue bus garage operates routes 20, 385, 397, W11, W12, W16 and W19. History On 26 November 2016, CT Plus commenced operating route W19 and the allocation of route 385 was transferred to this garage from Ash Grove (HK) garage. On 25 February 2017, CT Plus commenced operating route 397. On 4 March 2017, CT Plus commenced operating routes W11 and W16. On 12 August 2017, route W12 was transferred from Ash Grove to this garage. On 23 March 2019, CT Plus commenced operating route 20. Bus types used * Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Dart 8.9m (DAS) for route 385 * Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Dart 9.6m for route W19 * Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Dart 10.2m for route W19 * Alexander Dennis E20D 9.7m / Enviro 200 MMC for routes 397, W11 and W16 * Alexander Dennis E40H 10.4m / Enviro 400H City for route 20 * Optare Solo 7.8m (OS) for route W12 Fleet *HCT Group Fleet List External links *HCT Group website Category:London Bus Operators